HOWL!
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: OK So Ryoma finds a gang of werewovles and they turn him into one himself, what will go on in the mysterious place where the Seigaku pack lives, who will Ryoma fall for, HIATUS...maybe permanently
1. Chapter 1

HOWL!

Ok How wiouyld it be if Ryoma Echizen met a gang of weremolves and became one of the, this is OOC at times but OH EFFIN WELL! Hope you like it ok, Rated T for Lanuage, slight sexual sences, and boyish attitude!

--

15 year-old emerald/black haired Ryoma Echizen walked around town, his parents' funeral having ended two hours ago and having gotten away from the mourners that had come to their funeral. He just wanted to get away. He went to the nearest street tennis court he could find, and sat in the small stands watching the doubles matches keeping his end off his parents and on the game. A tennis bag and a hiking backpack filled with his things that he cared about enough to keep with him almost always and a lot of new clothes were slung over his shoulders, the rest of his things had burned to the ground with his house and his parents. He had been the only one awake and the only one able to get out of the house once the drunken bastard who thought it was a funny idea to light the house on fire, the police had caught the bastard and he's rotting in prison for the rest of his life and Ryoma is alone, no family, no siblings, just alone. His life has always been screwed in someway or another but this was close to the goddamn last straw. Lost in his thoughts Ryoma barely heard the call to duck and just instinctively put his hand in the air caught the flying tennis ball without a second thought and threw it back to the players. "HEY KID, come here," one of them with spiky broom-like black hair called, Roma went down hauling his bags with him wondering what the taller guy wanted.

"Hn," Ryoma asked curtly. The black haired guy came up to Ryoma. A hyper active redhead and a closed eyes honey brunette haired guy followed him.

"Hi I'm Takeshi Momoshiro but call me Momo, this is Eiji Kikiumaru" he pointed to the red head" "and Syuuske Fuji," he pointed to the honey haired one, the black haired one introduced.

"Ochibi, you have good reflexes, you want to play a match," Eiji asked and stopped as a howl of laughter erupted from the stands, Ryoma whipped around to see an obnoxious looking black aired boy standing next to a red head that was blowing a huge bubble in his gum.

"Kirihara, what are you shooting your mouth off at," Momo yelled at the blacked haired guy.

"Saying that that shorty can play any kind of tennis," Kirihara taunted "Like he could ever life a racquet with those puny arms," Ryoma opened his tennis bag nonchalantly and pulled out a tennis ball and his red racquet and served at Kirihara, he wasn't in a mood to deal with pompous idiots, his serve landed and twisted up towards Kirihara's ear. The latter was thrown off balance and landed with a smack on his butt. Momo and Eiji started howling up laughing, Fuji chuckled, and Ryoma smirked. Ryoma turned around to put his racquet away but felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck, he turned slightly while falling to his knees, a tennis racquet fell to the ground and so did Ryoma, physically tired fro being awake for the past 24 hours and now getting hit in the neck with a tennis racquet his body surrendered into unconsciousness.

"OI!! You ok," Momo asked, and that was the last thing Ryoma heard, he went into blackness. Fuji glared hard at Kirihara and the other red head giving them the get-the-hell-out-of-here-while-your-still-breathing look.

"You take him now," Kirihara sneered, but they got the hint and ran like mad away from the scene, More people ran onto the court, a black haired boy whose head looked kinda like an egg starting getting frantic (Three guesses who it is) and ran over to the now unconscious 15 year-old laying face down on the ground, a brown haired glasses wearing guy walked over, followed by a black haired guy in a green bandanna, a guy with super reflective rectangle glasses, and a timid mannered brown haired guy.

"Tezuka what should we do," the frantic guy asked the brunette wearing glasses, Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oishi calm down, try to wake him up, if not we'll take him to the hospital down the rode, we can't do anything till tomorrow since it's the full moon," Tezuka said rationally, Oishi grabbed Ryoma by his shoulders and shook gently, Ryoma moaned and opened his eyes to be greeted by triple vision, he blinked a lot trying to clear his vision, Oishi sat him up and he swayed on the spot his hands shot back to his neck, he rubbed it gingerly, Oishi sighed in relief, Ryoma blinked a lot again.

"Hello," Ryoma said dazed.

"Ochibi's ok, YAY," Eiji exclaimed he glomped Ryoma, who nearly blacked out again, Oishi pulled the hyperactive red head off, and Ryoma stood up, he swayed again and Fuji held him up.

"Thanks," Ryoma said he reached for his bag, Tezuka stopped his hand.

"You ok?" Momo asked, Ryoma nodded and grimaced at doing so, he had to go or those damn people from child services would find him and hound him again.

"No you're not, umm," Oishi said but didn't know Ryoma's name.

"Ryoma Echizen," Ryoma said shouldering both of his bags and inwardly groaning at the weight that is now pulling at his throbbing neck.

"Echizen-kun, let us at least walk you home so you don't pass out or or or," Oishi stammered and was cut off by Eiji putting a hand on his shoulder and stopping him.

"Well I don't have a home to go to," Ryoma stated bluntly, their faces showed confusion and his neck gave painful throb and his hand jumped to it again.

"What do you mean nya," Eiji asked, Ryoma sighed/grimaced and set his bags down again.

"My place burned down three nights ago," Ryoma said fast and bluntly, but they heard and gave him different levels of shock.

"Well where are your parents," the bandanna guy asked, Ryoma cringed inwardly 'damn it, this is why I wanted to leave!'

"They…died in the fire," Ryoma said as fast as he could but again they heard him and still gave him varying levels of shock, Ryoma cringed again, his neck was starting to swell and it was making him hurt all up and down his back and making him really dizzy, he held his neck and slumped forward, he fell onto his bag and passed out again.

"Echizen, Echizen! Man he's really out of it, we better take him somewhere senpai," Momo said trying to wake Ryoma to no avail. Momo picked him up and slung Ryoma's arm around his shoulders, "Man he's light," Momo observed, Eiji picked up the bags and stumbled a bit.

"Wow these things are heavier than you would think," Eiji said, they all piled into Fuji's SUV and drove the five blocks to the hospital.

--

Ok first chap! Tell me if you like it so far, and remember this is AU so please don't send me a lot of flames about how OCC it is because they kinda have to be for the story to work.


	2. Chapter 2

HOWL!

--

Three hours later Ryoma woke up in the emergency room, he felt an ice pack under his neck and heard the guys from before talki

Three hours later Ryoma woke up in the emergency room, he felt an ice pack under his neck and heard the guys from before talking around him, he slowly opened his eyes again his great eye sight betrayed him and he was seeing triple again.

"Hey he's awake," Eiji said, Ryoma blinked a lot again his eyes now going to five vision.

"He is awake, how do you feel Echizen-kun," Fuji asked, Ryoma continued to blink and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fore finger. Eiji recognized the signs and put a wet cloth on Ryoma's eyes and pressed then took it off. Ryoma's eyes stopped seeing five and were back to normal.

"Thank you Kikiumaru-san," Ryoma said focusing on things and he was finally able to make out the room around him, hospital, probably the ER, and all of the guys, save Kirihara and that other redhead, are scattered around the room.

"Oh, Echizen-kun, I'm glad you're awake, if you can just rotate your neck around in circles please," a doctor said walking into the room, Ryoma did as he was told, no pain came shooting, 'they must have given me some pain meds.' "Well that's good and as long as you're up, you can check out," the doctor finished handing Ryoma some forms, his eyes still a little blurry he can't quiet read them he started blinking again.

"Echizen, I'll read them over," the timid looking brunette said, Ryoma let a grateful smirk on his lips and handed over the papers.

"Thank you, ummm," Ryoma tried to thank but remembered he didn't know the guy's name

"Takashi Kawamura," Takashi said, "And these are just about your release from the hospital and all that, nothing really important." Ryoma nodded and took back the forms, he signed them and handed them back to the doctor, something in the pain medication is him dizzy again 'Just great now how do I get out of here if I can't walk?'

"I'm sure your friends will help you get your things and get home, seeing as the pain killers we gave you will make you a tad dizzy and a bit numb also take these home," the doctor handed him a pill bottle filled with small round pills " and take some every time you need them for the pain, you got quiet a hit there, seeing as how it bruised your vertebra, you're lucky it didn't do any nerve damage, be good and good bye Echizen-kun, oh and take this wheel chair," he indicated a black wheel chair next to the door " to get to the car with," the doctor said and took his leave, Ryoma got up and attempted to walk to the wheel chair, attempted being a choice word seeing as the world started spinning again. Momo put him in the chair and Eiji put a cloth on his face again, it smelled weird to Ryoma but it made him fell better so he let his head fall back and the rag stay over his eyes and nose, they rolled him out of the ER out him firmly into the backseat of the SUV, they kept the rag on him for some reason unknown to Ryoma. Fuji and Tezuka sat in the back next to him, Fuji laid Ryoma on his lap, the dizzy slightly numb boy didn't reject this so the others all got settled and Inui drove off. The rest of the passengers were calmly talking as they drove on. Ryoma started to get drowsy but he fought it off the strange smelling rag was kept on his face, Ryoma didn't know why but he felt like lead, and his body was becoming completely numb, he tried to shift the numbness off but Fuji and Tezuka kept him in place. He was soon out and didn't realize that Fuji took off the cloth, and everyone was staring at his sleeping figure.

"Fujiko, we're here what about Ochibi," Eiji asked, Fuji Picked the younger boy up bridal style and they all went into the house, Fuji was soon stopped by three girls standing in his path.

"Ann-chan, Sakuno-chan, Yumiko-Nee-chan," Syuuske greeted, he gave Ryoma over to his older sister and tallest girl, she has honey hair just like him but hers is wavy, Yumiko took Ryoma upstairs and put him in an empty room, she came back in minuets.

"Syuuske-kun, who is that boy," the middle height girl with a glimmer if interest in her eyes, she has short straight reddish brown hair with a green barrette at each side of her face holding her bangs back.

"He is our newest pup, Ryoma Echizen, Ann-chan," Fuji answered, Ann grinned in a devilish way that you normally would find on Eiji or Momo. Fuji thought 'Here she goes again.'

"Aww, Ochibi has peeked Ann-chan's royal interest," Eiji teased, Ann stuck her tongue out at Eiji.

"Eiji-kun don't tease her," Yumiko said playfully, she knew full well the minuet her back was turned they'd be at it again, they're almost as bad as Momo and that bandanna clad Kaidoh.

"Everyone get ready for dinner, it'll be ready in 10," Takashi said from the kitchen, Ann disappeared from view with the shortest girl, she's a little shorter than Ryoma and her long brown hair is tied back in twin braids and her name is Sakuno.(Duh who else is there in the three girls) Sakuno and Ann race down the upstairs hall searching the rooms for the new comer, they had Ryoma's bags with them as an excuse to go up and see him. Sakuno has no idea why she's running down the hall with Ann but they're best friends so it can't hurt to much right. Ann finally found the scent she had smelled before while she was around Ryoma, chocolate and lavender, she ran into a room right next to hers. Ryoma was stirring and opening his eyes, Ann fixed an angelic smile on her face, Sakuno blushed a light pink and put a small smile on her face, she smelled something wonderful about Ryoma 'was it strawberries? He smells kind of like Fuji-kun'. The two girls walked over to the bed. Ryoma opened his eyes all of the way to see Ann first he was dumb struck, her face was beautiful and she had a sweet look about her, she bent down to see him better still smiling. (A/n ok the smell thing will come in later so don't yell at me or get confused)

"Hi, and welcome to Seigaku," Ann said holding out her hand, Ryoma took it a little confused 'Seigaku??'

"Hi, umm," Ryoma started and really hated not knowing people's names

"I'm Ann Tachibana," Ann said sweetly.

"Ryoma Echizen, nice to meet you," Ryoma greeted, shaking her hand gently thinking 'wow she is nice and cute, WAIT WHAT WAS THAT did I just think cute but she is, man where the hell am I??', he then noticed the second girl she was slightly blushing and fiddling with her hair.

"Ohh and this is Sakuno Ryuizaki, she can be very shy," Ann Introduced Sakuno, "How do you feel?" Ann asked thinking 'damn he smells good I wonder if they initiated him yet probably not seeing as the full moon is tomorrow, and he really is cute, wait oh what do I care he is good looking, but he looks really confused those bakas they didn't tell him anything yet.'

"ANN-CHAN, SAKUNO-CHAN DINNER," Momo called, Ann rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you want to come," Ann asked as Ryoma's stomach growled, Ryoma nodded and stood shakingly to his feet Ann noticed her bruises forming on Ryoma's neck she thought 'so they brought him here because he was hurt, that makes sense but now he can't leave oh well, he looks ok form the looks of those bruises.' The three teens exited the room and went down the stairs, Ryoma stumbling a bit and Ann and Sakuno helping him. (A/n ok Ryoma is 15 obviously, Sakuno is 15 and Ann is 15, they're all 15 to make it more simple for me)

"What took you two so long," Momo complained, and then he saw Ryoma and grinned wide.

"Ryoma-kun are you feeling better," Oishi asked as Ryoma sat down in an empty next to Eiji, Ann sat next to him.

"Hai," Ryoma said quietly.

"We'll fill you in after diner," Fuji said glancing at Tezuka, who nodded, they all ate sushi made by Takashi, Ryoma ate very quietly and didn't eat a lot, Ann was astounded that he wasn't hungrier, so were Eiji and Momo. They knew he hadn't had lunch, because he was asleep when they had it at the hospital. Ryoma didn't want to eat but felt it would be very rude if he did eat at least a plateful, he hasn't eaten a decently sized meal since his parents died.

"Now we need to explain things to Echizen-kun," Tezuka said very commandingly once they were done with dinner, He stood everyone followed. He went into a living room they followed, Ann leading Ryoma so he wouldn't get confused in the routine. Tezuka sat in a winged arm chair the others filled in on couches or bean bag chairs, Ann still leading a somewhat confused Ryoma, "Now Echizen-kun we brought you into our pack but you should first know what we are," Tezuka said Ryoma was confused, Tezuka nodded, every one stood, Ann letting him stay sitting, they spun on the spot and transformed into wolves, Ann next to him as a red wolf pup, Ryoma's eyes grew big and he inhaled deeply.

"You all are werewolves," Ryoma took a shot in the dark, they transformed back into humans Ann smiled at him, she was so relived that he wasn't trying to back away from her or anything like that.

"Correct, and come tomorrow you will be to," Tezuka said, Ryoma looked at him like what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about.

"Tomorrow is the full moon, Ryoma-kun," Yumiko reminded him.

"So you're going to turn me into a werewolf," Ryoma said uncertainly, Ann reached for his hand to comfort him, 'this is never easy. Sakuno and I fainted when we heard this,' Ryoma let her hold his hand while he stared at Tezuka in a what-the-hell-have-I-gotten-myself-into way.

"Yes, it's only natural, don't worry it doesn't hurt that bad," Ann told him.

"Hn, I really have no say in this do I," Ryoma said, they all shook they're heads, "yeah ok then," Ryoma said giving up, 'its no use trying to fight them and besides I have nowhere else to go.' Ann smiled 'He's taking this well.'

"Ok well, tomorrow we'll tell you exactly what you have to do, for now just get some sleep you'll need it," Tezuka said, "introduce yourselves," Tezuka said to the others, they all did, he did as well, then he dismissed everyone. Ann and Sakuno walked with Ryoma upstairs.

"You're taking this all very w-well, Ryoma-k-kun," Sakuno said timidly, Ryoma shrugged.

"I have nowhere else to go," Ryoma said and then regretted it that is about what he said to the others and now these two will want to know why.

"Nani, why not," Ann questioned, Ryoma decided to get it over with.

"My house burned down a couple days ago my parents died in the fire and I have no other relatives," Ryoma stated very fast, Ann and Sakuno stopped in their tracks.

"Ryoma-kun," Ann said sadly, he looked her square in the eye.

"Ann-chan, I know you're probably feeling sorry for me but I have to get over it and I thank you but I really don't want to go into it at all, I'm sorry but I'm not exactly a sharing person, so please can we leave it alone," Ryoma asked, Ann nodded and fixed her angelic smile back in place 'if Ryoma wants to leave then I will, he doesn't need to be pushed by his emotions tomorrow,' Sakuno also nodded and stared at her feet 'poor Ryoma-kun, to lose so much so fast.' They got to his room and Ryoma went inside after saying goodnight, he closed the door with a snap, Ann went next door to her room and said goodnight to Sakuno and closed her door lightly, Sakuno walked down the hall to her room and went in locking the door behind her. They all changed and went to bed; Ryoma desperately wondering what was in store for him tomorrow.

--

Ok so that was the second chap. Tell me what you think, please limit the flames, I'm still building up the story.


	3. Chapter 3

HOWL!

--

"OI, Echizen wake up," Momo called loudly through Ryoma's door, Ryoma jumped and fell out of his bed with a loud thump, Ryoma

"OI, Echizen wake up," Momo called loudly through Ryoma's door, Ryoma jumped and fell out of his bed with a loud thump, Ryoma cussed inwardly, Ann however was also woken by Momo she got out of bed opened her door and went on a killing path towards a cowering Momo, "YUMIKO-CHAN SAVE ME," Momo exclaimed as the groggy Ann tried to strangle him, Yumiko opened her door, she has always been an early riser and is used to the Ann vs. Momo morning matches, normally Ann wakes up Momo but today is reversed and if anyone tries to wake Ann when she wants to be asleep they'll have hell to pay, poor Momo forgot that Ann's room is right next to Ryoma's and that Ann is a light sleeper.

"Ann-chan please stop trying to kill Takeshi-kun," Yumiko said holding Ann's elbow and keeping the _'low blood pressure princess'_ from killing anyone (A/n if you've ever watched Ouran high host club, two of the characters are referred the low blood pressure beast and lord meaning that they wake up in a bad mood if woken before they're ready, I'm applying the same thing to Ann)

"Hai yawn but it's his own fault," Ann said sleepily and reentered her room as Ryoma came out of his fully dressed.

"Arigato Yumiko-chan," Momo said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ann-chan is a low blood pressure person huh," Ryoma asked remembering his step brother and his bad morning moods, 'I wonder where in the world Ryoga is.'

"Hai, but she has a really sweet personality once she is awake, her morning problems normally go away once she has coffee," Yumiko said calmly, as Ann excited her room fully dressed and headed down the stairs a half asleep, muttering good mornings to Yumiko and Ryoma glaring at Momo and saying something about 'need coffee NOW.'

"Hmm, well should we go," Ryoma asked, noticing Ann stumbling down the stairs, and Momo hiding behind Yumiko.

"Sure, but keep a distance from her till she has her coffee," Momo warned, Ryoma shrugged and followed Ann downstairs. Momo followed Ryoma. Yumiko giggled and went to wake everyone else.

--

Sakuno always the early riser was already in the kitchen making the life saving coffee, 'Ann-chan is so nice but Eiji-kun and Momo-kun are very stupid to think that they can get her up with out consequences, I head Momo-kun yell a while ago, Yumiko-san is always able to stop Ann from killing anyone stupid enough to wake Ann-chan up, I just hope that Ryoma didn't get caught in Ann low blood pressure rage,' Sakuno mussed as she mad toast and eggs, 'Takashi-kun always cooks for us so it's the least I can do to make it for us and him today.'

"Morning," Ann said sleepily, she reached for a coffee mug, Sakuno handed it to her and got the freshly brewed coffee and put it in, she added the Irish cream to Ann's cup and steered her sleepy friend to the table, Ann sat down and gulped down the coffee.

"Your really not a morning person are yawn you," Ryoma asked, sitting next to Ann, Momo sitting next to Ryoma.

"Sorry, but Momo-kun over there finds it funny yawn to wake yawn me up before I'm ready," Ann said sending death glares at Momo over her coffee.

"Saa, gomen, Ann-chan I was trying to get Ryoma-kun up," Momo said in a near whimper, Ann grinned evilly and sipped her coffee.

"Hn," Ryoma said as the larger portion of the house came in, save Fuji and Yumiko.

"Sakuno-chan you didn't have to cook for everyone," Takashi said bashfully seeing the nice western style breakfast that had been prepared in his absence. They heard a loud thump above them.

"Seems like Yumiko-chan has woken the low blood pressure king," Eiji joked, he was shot down by a glaring look from a certain low blood pressure princess.

"Well, if he comes down in a bad mood it's at least it's not my fault," Momo said Ann positively glared daggers at the broom headed guy.

"Don't even try to hide it Momo, we heard you this morning, you woke the low blood pressure princess and nearly the whole house, nya," Eiji said sitting next to Ann, who seemed a lot calmer now that she is on her second cup of coffee.

"Fuji-kun, would you like some coffee," Sakuno asked bravely as the low blood pressure king walked in a sleepy mode, he took the coffee from Sakuno gave her a smile and sat down not looking at his older sister you just walked in.

"Well, now that we're all here it is time to tell Echizen–kun what he will have to do today," Tezuka said, everyone became silent, Yumiko sat down next to him, " Ryoma-kun today you will go into the surrounding woods and try to escape us, while we transform, you will be found, but you will have a chance to run while we are transforming, then we will track you down and initiate you as one of us, it will be painful so brace your self, Ann-chan, Momoshiro-kun, Fuji-kun, and Sakuno-chan, will be left at the house, they have shown the best ties to you and it could become a problem if they don't want to see you in pain, so they will stay, after you have been initiated, we'll bring you back here to rest," Tezuka said, Ryoma nodded, a little wary of the reasons that some of the pack would be left here.

"Hai, everyone you know what to do, Fuji I mean it you WILL stay here," Tezuka ordered as Fuji looked at Tezuka in a way that said you're-joking-right.

"Hai," Fuji said a little discontented, he got up, the ones Tezuka had listed that will stay here followed him, Ann reluctantly, she, Momo, Eiji, and Sakuno wished Ryoma good luck and left.

--

OK third Chapie. like hate middle tell me please and remember that if I want to tell it write you're gonna have to let in some OOC.


	4. Chapter 4

HOWL!

--

"Ryoma you might want to leave the house now, we will give you a five minuet head start," Inui said, Ryoma nodded and went straight for the back door, once out he ran into the woods.

The older guys transformed into wolves and followed him, Ryoma ran as fast as his lungs and legs would allow 'Even if it is evitable I'm not giving up without a fight,' he kept telling himself he ran down the side of a hill he heard howls as he leapt across a small creek, the chase lasted about an hour, as he kept running he heard the howls getting closer, he ran like a madman, but he was cut off as a silver colored wolf leapt over his head and landed in front of him blocking his path.

Ryoma skidded to a stop and braced himself for the pain that he knew would come he, looked for an escape route but there was none, he braced himself more and saw a grey wolf jump at him he ducked, it fell forward but the silver wolf that had jumped over him launched forward and hit it's target, Ryoma's right shin. He grimaced and let out a small yell as the wolf bit down the let go, he fell to his knees, shaking, his leg bleeding profusely, he kept himself conscious out of pure determination. The others turned back into humans, he saw it was Yumiko who had bitten him, and she looked saddened at his pain. Yumiko went straight to him, Takashi, Eiji, and Kaidoh followed, Tezuka stayed back but looked a bit worried at the amount of blood gushing from Ryoma's badly wounded leg, Inui was pulling something out of a back pack, it turned out to be a medical kit, he brought it over to Ryoma. Yumiko took it and started cleaning Ryoma's wound.

"Ochibi I'm surprised you're still awake," Eiji said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun," Yumiko said as she finished cleaning the bite marks and wrapped them in bandages.

"You had to, didn't you," Ryoma said as strongly as he could but his leg hurt so bad it was all he could do to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs as Yumiko gently wrapped the bandages on his leg.

"Yes but still, I'm sorry," Yumiko said, finishing up she put away the spare bandages and handed the kit back to Inui.

"That looks really painful, nya," Eiji said.

"Eiji-senpai, of course it hurts," Kaidoh reminded the redhead, as he and Eiji each took one of Ryoma's arms and put it around they're shoulders.

"Let's get back now," Tezuka barked the order by mistake but no one paid any notice to the slight worry in his voice, 'Yumiko was the best one to bite him because she tries not to tear or leave scars but still that has to hurt and its bleeding through the bandages.' they walked back to the Seigaku house, it was a bit of a trek but Ryoma kept his eyes firmly open the whole time, surprising Inui and his data that had said that there was a 89 chance that Ryoma would pass out. Yumiko was worriedly checking the bandages and changed them twice so this also slowed them down. Fifteen minuets later they were back at the house, Ann, Fuji, Momo, and Sakuno were upon them as soon as they walked in the door, Eiji and Kaidoh set Ryoma down on his bed and backed up so the people who were left behind could flock over him.

"Ryoma-kun are you ok," Ann asked very very intensely, an angelic look of worry on her face.

"Dang that looks painful," Momo said indicating Ryoma's bite wound, Fuji's eyes flashed a bit, he was angered that he wasn't allowed to come, he of course wouldn't have bitten Ryoma as Fuji has been looking after the younger boy like he looks after his younger brother, he doesn't want Ryoma to be in any more pain.

"Who," Fuji said the one word everyone knew he would ask being protective as he was this was another reason it was best that Yumiko had bitten him, Yumiko had always had a small amount of control over her younger brother that even the pack leader, Tezuka, didn't have. Yumiko stepped forward.

"Syuuske I did," Yumiko said, Fuji's closed eyes opened slowly, he nodded, Ryoma watched this go on and from his point of view it was a little confusing.

"Am I allowed to get up yet," Ryoma broke the silence and almost everyone stared at him with looks that said you-want-to-stand-with-that-are-you-CRAZY? Momo chuckled and pulled Ryoma to his feet, Ryoma stood firm.

"Ochibi how are you standing," Eiji asked the question going through everyone's' minds.

"I've had worse than this happen to me, it's ok, Yumiko-chan thank you for not biting to hard," Ryoma said, the rest of the day went by pretty well except that Ryoma finally succumbed to the pain in his leg and fell on his bed about two hours later and into a painful sleep. The next day Ryoma slept off his pain but his wound got infected despite Yumiko, Ann, and Sakuno taking very good care of it, it took another five days to get Ryoma over the infection and then he started training with the others, just normal stuff like hand on hand fighting and of course tennis.

--

Ok this is the 4th chap. Tell me if you like it and still this is AU so they are going to continue to be some OCC and some people are so hard to write in their actual character!


	5. Chapter 5

HOWL!

--

A week after the infection was fought off, Ryoma sat at the table eating dinner with the others. His leg now completely healed save a small scar that was the only thing left by Yumiko's teeth. Ryoma was getting used to life with the pack he, Ann, Sakuno, Momo, and Eiji had to work on schoolwork a couple of hours a day in the library, and they had tennis and Hand on hand practice once a day also. Ryoma noticed the Fuji and Momo were very protective of him in the sense that they treated him like a little brother and protected him as such. Ann was very fierce in the way how she hardly ever left his side. Once dinner ended Tezuka called Ryoma, Ann, and Yumiko to come into the study with him he closed the door in many people's faces, he sat in an arm chair the other three sat on the couch.

"Ann-chan and Ryoma-kun I have noticed how you to have been um very close over the past week," Tezuka started Ann blushed soft pink, Ryoma had a faint blush grace his cheeks, Yumiko let out a soft giggle, "Ann you know what that means, Ryoma however you don't," Ann gasped and turned a shade of deep pink, Ryoma got confused, at this Yumiko went over to Tezuka and Stood beside him, "Yumiko and Ann obviously understand, Ryoma as the newest member and Ann as the third youngest pup in the pack you two have a choice, you can mate or at the grand council meeting Ryoma or Ann could be challenged for and be taken away, nothing is forcing you to decide so it breaks no laws, you are both the age of consent and it is a rarity such as Yumiko's and mine that you have found each other, Ryoma I can tell you smell Ann in a way that makes you happy as Ann it appears with you, I'm not trying to force you but there are facts, Ann and Ryoma you are both unmated young pups, you could be challenged for, and anyone with eyes can tell you are attracted to each other" Ryoma got a blink of understanding 'that's why I always smell the ocean and jasmine around her,' and blushed a bit, "There for you two have your choice it is completely up to you, no one will say anything different about you if you don't but you shouldn't deny it, you to are meant for each other just as Yumiko and I are," Tezuka finished, Yumiko smiled at them sweetly, Ryoma turned to Ann, Ann turned to Ryoma and each suddenly felt a burning desire and both were blushing crimson.

"Kunimitsu! You could have been a little less blunt," Yumiko said as she watched the two stunned teens 'true the age of consent for werewolves is 13 but he could have been a little better in explaining it to them, but they make such a cute couple and they are so sweet to each other.' Ryoma smirked, Ann returned the smirk and they excused themselves, they walked out to find the entire house hold next to the door listening desperately.

"AWW Kawaii," Eiji cooed at the couple, they brushed past everyone, who all had a look of understanding on their faces, Eiji held onto Oishi, Fuji held onto Takashi, Kaidoh backed into Inui who wrapped an arm around him, Sakuno blushed and Momo chuckled, they all watched as the new couple ran up the stairs and into Ryoma's room.

"Ryoma," Ann started but he shushed her, they are in a tight embrace, Ann cuddled him tightly, he held her close they started kissing, harder and harder, Ann deepened the kiss by opening her lips, Ryoma inserted his tongue and played with hers.

"We're both only 15," Ryoma reminded her quietly as they broke apart thinking 'I need to know if she cares about that or not, I could care less about how old we are but I need to know her answer'.

"Like I care," Ann said, Ryoma smirked she Kissed him hard and started to pull off his shirt, he followed her, taking the lead Ryoma pushed her gently onto the bed, she didn't resist, they disappeared underneath the covers moaning softly as they did something a little to graphic to write. They emerged about twenty minuets later, the other members of the household had gone in for an early night, Ryoma and Ann both breathing hard pulled the coves back over themselves and made out once more and let the feelings go deeper into the kiss Ryoma bit lightly into around the left side of Ann's collar bone, Ann did the same, the bit had enough to draw blood and leave marks, soon after they fell asleep cuddled together, Ann's head resting gently on Ryoma's abs.

--

The next morning Ann woke up easily, Ryoma smirked as she played with his hair. She kissed his lips softly, and he kissed hers back.

"Well," Ryoma said as they broke apart.

"You talk to much in the mornings," Ann said playfully, she pulled the covers off them, it was only 4:00 am and the rest of the house isn't awake yet. Ryoma and Ann kissed and got up, Ann put on her clothes from yesterday, and Ryoma wrapped himself in a towel.

"I'm gonna take a bath," Ryoma said Ann nodded she left for her room, an angelic smile plastered on her face. Ryoma took his clothes for today and went to the bathroom. Yumiko woke up from her light sleep when she heard the two talking in the hall way she smirked to herself and got up, 'I'll just talk to Ann seeing as she is at least awake now,' Yumiko mused and got to her feet she dressed silently and crossed over to Ann's room. Yumiko knocked lightly, Ann, who had just changed into fresh clothes, a white tank top and navy shorts, opened the door, she welcomed Yumiko inside and sat at her desk in the rolling chair.

"You two had an enjoyable evening then," Yumiko teased, Ann blushed lightly.

"Well yes," Ann answered her older sister, well Yumiko isn't really her sister but ever since she became a part of the Seigaku pack Yumiko has acted like an older sister to her and Sakuno. Yumiko giggled at the giddy girl in front of her, 'Ann is a headstrong person but when it comes to Ryoma she nearly melts in his hands, he is good for her and I can see the mark on her neck, they'll be a good pair.'

"You might want to wear a higher necked shirt until everyone finds out," Yumiko advised showing Ann the crescent moon shaped scar forming on the her left side of her collar bone, Ann gasped, giggled and changed her white tank top into a light blue t-shirt that has a concealing neckline.

"I'll have to tell Ryoma to seeing how as I left the same mark," Ann said playfully, Yumiko smiled and went to make coffee, 'Ann might be awake now but once she gets a little tired her low blood pressure princess side will kick in for sure' Yumiko mused walking down the stairs.

Ryoma walked out of the bathroom after a quick shower, he dressed in a red sleeveless tank top and black denim jeans, he had seen the scar forming on his collar bone and made sure to choose a shirt that covered it and of course he is wearing his white fila cap.

"Hey Ryo," Ann teased coming into the hallway, Ryoma smirked.

"Morning," Ryoma said teasing her as if nothing happened, Ann play pouted and slung her arms around his shoulders, even though they are both on the short side Ryoma is a good three inches taller than her a 5'0 and Ann at 4'7 (OK yes I know these are not heir actual heights but I don't feel like searching the vast realms of the internet for an hour to find out so get over it) making her a perfect fit for him, Ryoma threw his clothes in his room and together they straightened the bed, both smirking as they did it, five minuets later they walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Yumiko pushed a cup of coffee at Ann, who was slightly surprised.

"Yumiko-chan, I'm not tired," Ann said, but Yumiko just looked at her knowingly, Ann shrugged and drank the coffee, Ryoma smirked wider, he looked at the kitchen clock it reads 4:35am.

"Ann I think we set a record to how early you will wake up," Ryoma said half amused half surprised.

"It's that early wow," Ann said in a giggly way, she was never this alert in the morning even if she has down eight straight cups of coffee, the record before was 5:30am and that was with Ann downing an entire eight cups and don't even get started on how many cups Fuji had to drink to be sociable at 5:30am.

"Well, what do we do for the next hour and 25 minuets, cause if we try to wake up Fuji-senpai or some of the others before 7 we'll be dead in about a minuet," Ryoma asked sarcastically.

"Oh doesn't worry go ahead and wake up the others, I'll get Syuuske up," Yumiko said, the two fifteen year-olds smiled evilly and raced upstairs thinking about ways to wake their sleeping seniors.

"OI!!" Ryoma yelled, at Momo's door, he heard a satisfying thump on the floor and left. Ann opened Eiji open door and let out a squeal, the acrobat jumped and fell to the floor half asleep, this continued through out the house, with the exception of a few doors. Who the duo refused to go near for fear of the safety namely, Tezuka and Fuji, soon all the other occupants are awake slightly angered but what can they do, because the duo preformed their story to them that Yumiko had told them to, so really what could they do. Soon all of them save Fuji and Yumiko were at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast from Takashi.

"Did you have to wake us up that way," Eiji whined as Ann and Ryoma sat side by side with smug looks on their faces, Momo, Eiji, Oishi, and Kaidoh had all fallen out of their beds when they were woken and it was really funny.

"Yes," the answered.

"By the way, why is Ann-chan so awake this morning," Takashi questioned, Ryoma smirked while Ann smiled in a way that said you'll-find-out-soon-enough.

"95 chance that she is excited about something that will happen or has happened and 5 that she woke up early in a good mood by chance," Inui, ever the data man, deduced.

"Hey look who's awake," Eiji joked seeing a eerily smiling Fuji being walked in by his sister and sat down at the table a little grumpily, though it hardly showed, Yumiko sat down next to Tezuka and Takashi passed Fuji a mug of coffee. The all breathed a sigh of relief as Fuji perked up more while he drank the coffee down.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to inform you all about the upcoming Grand council meeting, nobody enjoys them that much but we have to go, it will be held on the far side of the river as most of you know, and it is in three days so we have three days to prepare, Sakuno is the only unmated one in the pack, am I right," Tezuka said and at the last part the whole room seemed to look directly at Ryoma and Ann, Ann blushed hard, Ryoma blushed a bit and pulled his fila cap over his eyes.

"Well, well, well," Momo said teasingly, Ryoma could have punched him right there, Ann had to resist the urge to as well. Ryoma pulled the left strap of his tank top down revealing the scar forming; Ann pulled the neck of her shirt down just enough to see her mark. They all understood and the two fifteen year-olds replaced their clothing and blushed deeper.

"Ok then, moving ON, we will need to be ready if someone challenges for her," Tezuka said, the rest of the pack nodded.

The next two days the pack trained hard, the girls trained more in tennis than in hand on hand because they were rarely challenged for anything except, Sakuno being new and not the most coordinated was the worst, Ann showed a lot of promise but she hasn't developed a lot of personal moves yet, Yumiko is a very good player she has a strategic mind and is very fast and almost a flexible as Eiji making her a great doubles player, she has pinpoint accuracy like a lot of the boys but her one down side like Sakuno she has low stamina, Ann has overcome this but it is still ever present for Sakuno and Yumiko, the boys all have their specialties.

--

That is Chapie 5 how do you like it, and yes I am a strong RyoxAnn fan


	6. Chapter 6

HOWL!

The morning of the council meeting Ryoma was told that he was to do his first change there, Ryoma was mostly ok with it but what worried him the most was that he had to do change into a wolf for the first time in front of all of the pack leaders.

"You'll be ok Ryo," Ann said consolingly as they all piled into Fuji's SUV all in their Seigaku uniforms, for the boys it was the Seigaku shirt (Shown as the regulars tennis shirt in the anime) and a pair of black sports shorts, the girls uniform was the Seigaku shirt but as a sleeveless tank top version and a black sports skirt, all wearing plain white tennis shoes. They drove about ten miles down a barely used path and then had to park. Then they walked last 100 feet of dirt path into a huge clearing where nearly all of the werewolf packs in the world were all standing waiting for all of the packs to arrive, there are three open tennis courts and a platform.

"Hey look Seigaku has new pups," one girl from a Chinese pack said walking up and sniffing them along with the rest of the pack, it was mandatory for Sakuno to be seen by any pack that wanted to see her but what was annoying was the fact that the unmated males kept coming over and holding her extremely close to smell her, some unmated girls started to come to Ryoma, Ann wouldn't have it she snarled at anyone who came near him, Ryoma soon, to save Ann from killing anyone, undid the three buttons on his shirt and pulled out the collar to show his mating mark, this discouraged the females, but Sakuno was continuously hassled by males.

"Mmm, cinnamon, I might just challenge for you," a blonde male leader from an American group said, Sakuno whimpered, Yumiko stepped forward and steered Sakuno back to their group. Ryoma gulped as the council announced for him to come up, Tezuka led him up to the circle of pack leaders.

"Ryoma just breathe deeply and envision yourself as a wolf," Tezuka told him, Tezuka stepped back into his place, Ryoma envisioned it and poured his will power into becoming a wolf. He didn't change.

"Just try again and relax," a French accented leader said, Ryoma took a deep breath and envisioned it again, he felt pain stabbing at his sides as he transformed into a stunningly completely black wolf pup with gleaming gold eyes, he felt pain stab his sides and he whimpered ever so slightly. Ann, Momo, and Eiji who had been watching intently grimaced as they saw the pain in his eyes, they knew he would be in pain once he completed his first transformation but they weren't allowed to tell him, Ryoma whimpered as he tried to move, but still he broke into a run and ran right for the Seigaku group, Ann and Momo bent down to him, the other pack leaders seemed ok with his transformation and went on to a break.

With the Seigaku group about ten minuets after Ryoma's first change

A short, blonde haired, American pack leader came to them with Tezuka, as Ryoma transformed back into a human panting slightly and sitting on his butt, Ann holding his shoulders up in a comforting hug, Momo, Eiji, and Sakuno all sitting with them and talking to Ryoma. Fuji, Oishi, Takashi, Inui, Kaidoh, and Yumiko all hanging back talking about many things.

"You did great Ochibi, it took Momo here four hours to get it right then he couldn't figure out how to change back for another three days, ahahaha it was hilarious," Eiji said, Momo sweat dropped, Sakuno and Ann giggled and Ryoma smirked.

"Hn," was Ryoma only response, he had just seen the blonde pack leader approaching them, he stiffened. Ann felt him do so and looked up, her eyes hardened and she gave a cold glare to the American pack leader, which he ignored.

"Kevin Smith, nice to meet you," Kevin said to Ryoma holding out his hand convincing the others that this was indeed their first encounter, they are about the same age, Kevin being a half year older, Ryoma stood, as did Ann, she let go of him but stayed close.

"Ryoma Echizen, same," Ryoma said, he shook Kevin's hand and almost instantly released, he was also giving off the false yet convincing aura that this person is new.

"And your name," Kevin asked Sakuno, who whimpered almost inaudibly and held out her hand, Kevin shook it.

"Sakuno R-Ryuizaki," Sakuno said quietly.

"Well Sakuno-chan, I'm challenging for you," Kevin said in a matter of fact way, Ryoma and Momo snarled, Eiji let out a half growl, Ann stepped in front of Sakuno and pulled her off to the side behind Ryoma and Momo.

"He has every right to unfortunately and he wishes to play Ryoma in a singles match for her," Tezuka informed them.

"I'll do it," Ryoma said bending down to his tennis bag to pick up his racquet, he winched as he did.

"No you're not Ryoma, you just finished your first transformation and it will be days before you can move properly again, let alone play tennis, someone else will play for Sakuno," Tezuka said commandingly, Ryoma growled but said nothing, he replaced his racquet in his bag and sat back down grudgingly. Ann calmed him by sitting next to him and rubbing circles on his shoulders, Sakuno whimpered and hid behind Momo.

"Well to bad because I will ONLY play Echizen-kun," Kevin said, Ryoma got up, Ann tried to hold him down but to no avail.

"Tezuka please let me play, so I can shut him up," Ryoma snarled, Tezuka shook his head firmly.

"No, as I said Kevin-san, Ryoma will NOT be playing I will take the challenge," Tezuka said.

"No, Tezuka-san I believe I wish to fight Echizen-kun, not you as I know you are on a different level from me and that would be highly unfair," Kevin said harshly.

"Teme, he said no, so either play Tezuka or don't challenge at all," Momo growled, successfully hiding Sakuno from view.

"Look I said I won't have it any other way and I have every right to pick my opponent and I choose Echizen-kun," Kevin said loudly attracting the notice of several other clan leaders.

"Bucho let me play him I refuse to lose to him," Ryoma said with annoyance for the blond in his voice.

"I see I have no other choice, Ryoma be careful and don't over exert yourself, I will be placing the reserve player rule on the table, if Ryoma can't continue I will continue in his place, THAT is final," Tezuka said, Kevin nodded smugly as Ryoma got his racquet out.

"Ryo are you sure," Ann asked, Ryoma gave her a cocky smirk.

"Hn," Ryoma said, he walked over to the court Kevin was waiting on, the Seigaku and the American packs went over and watched, Tezuka sat as bench coach for Ryoma, a reddish-blond haired man sat as bench coach for Kevin.

"Which," Ryoma asked spinning his racquet.

"Smooth," Kevin replied and it was so he got first serve.

"Kevin Smith for West Rockies v Ryoma Echizen for Seigaku, Smith to serve," the ref called, Kevin served and Ryoma returned easily. As the match went on Ryoma noticed that he was being forced to run around and around the court, he snarled at Kevin pain burning in his sides, game count 2-2.

"Why don't you actually try to win instead of trying to get me to quit," Ryoma asked cockily in English, Kevin growled and started getting mad, he served straight at Ryoma's leg where he had been bitten, Ryoma dodged the sudden attack and returned badly in a lob, Kevin took it and hit a drive A hitting Ryoma square in the chest knocking the wind out of Ryoma and causing him to fly back about three feet and land hard on his back. The ref ran forward to see if Ryoma was still conscious, Tezuka did as well, Ryoma stood up.

"Ryoma, you need to stop I'll play now," Tezuka said, Ryoma shook his head and continued the match, Kevin continued to use drive A and many violent tactics all hitting the mark, Ryoma kept going not giving up and smashing his twist serves into Kevin's face at any opportunity also using the cool drive once for a bit of payback, they kept it up till when the score was at 4-4 Kevin jumped super high and used a super hard smash onto Ryoma right shoulder causing Ryoma to fall in agony to his knees, something was defiantly broken.

"RYOMA!," Ann and Momo screamed, Tezuka ran forward, calling the medics as he did, the ref came as well, Ryoma held his shoulder shaking in the pain and anger.

"Echizen-kun, you will need to substitute Tezuka-san in, you can't play like this," the ref demanded, Ryoma growled but Tezuka looked him straight in the eye.

"You will be taken out of this match, you weren't at fighting strength anyways, you need medical attention, and now," Tezuka commanded as the medics arrived and started inspecting Ryoma's shoulder, Ryoma gave a yelp of pain when they went over his collar bone near his right shoulder.

"It's fractured you can feel the break, you're definitely out," the medic said as he wrapped Ryoma's shoulder and upper chest and arm, in bandages, after taking off Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma winced over and over as his shoulder was wrapped, then as he was led off the court he threw a death glare at Kevin who looked remorseful, Ann was next to Ryoma instantly, she kissed his cheek and calmed him down as he sat down Momo, Eiji, Sakuno, and Fuji came over to him.

"You did good, Ochibi, you can't help stuff like this, are you ok," Eiji said, Ryoma 'Hned' Ann looked at him worriedly.

"Really Ryoma you did well, there is no way Tezuka will lose in your place, and you'll get better soon with your wolf blood," Fuji reminded him, Ryoma smirked then his eyes fell on a quivering Sakuno, she hid her fear well but not well enough for it to be concealed from Ryoma's eyes.

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan," Ryoma said quietly, though they all heard him, Sakuno smiled and knelt next to Ryoma.

"No, Ryoma-kun I'll be ok, even if I do have to go with them, you did your best and right after your first transformation to, and next year you can challenge for me again if Tezuka-bucho loses," Sakuno said in a heartening way, Ryoma lifted his head and gave her a faint smile, Momo and Eiji sat next to them while Fuji stayed standing just behind them, they watched as Tezuka got ready, and Kevin kept his gaze on Ryoma who looked at him with annoyance and anger.

"He'll pay, Ryoma, he will, he will," Momo said, Ryoma chuckled, Tezuka stepped into the receiving position and Kevin's attention was forced back on the match.

"Gamabette, Kunimitsu," Yumiko called, he nodded as saying 'Thank you.'

"Reserve player, Kunimitsu Tezuka for Seigaku v Kevin Smith for West Rockies, Smith to serve game count 4-4," The ref called.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Smith called, Tezuka remained impassive as ever, Kevin served. Tezuka easily returned it. Kevin got more into the game and tried to use a drop shot, not gonna happen, Tezuka returned it perfectly. Kevin tried to use a drive A, but Tezuka countered it and scored, the game went on and on.

Kevin went into a complete horror drive at losing the possibility of to two players, he kept with the hard hitters and even broke the Tezuka zone, Tezuka tried to stay calm through it all and Ryoma nearly cussed out loud at himself for being put out. Tezuka took many points and so did Kevin, while Kevin entered an awakened state not quiet the state of self actualization actually far from it just a great stress state where his body is acting on impulse. He threw every move he had ever seen at Tezuka who returned most, throwing the match into a tiebreak, Tezuka was holding the lead until Smith entered his stressed state.

"TEZUKA," Fuji called out of nowhere, Tezuka glanced at him, and saw the tensai's eyes open and gleaming, he knew what that meant, 'Fuji I don't know, I was hoping that if this happened I could take him without it.' The match continued Kevin still in his somewhat awakened state; Tezuka opened the _Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami_ (Pinnacle of Hard Work) slightly, not using its full power.

"_Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami," _Ryoma said standing up so fast Ann and Momo lost their placing and fell backwards, "he's using that?!"

"Ryoma, what is the Pinnacle of Hard Work," Ann asked a bit confused getting off her butt and standing next to him.

"That, Ann-chan is one of the doors to the _Muga no Kyōchi _or the State of self actuilization, Tezuka can open two of it's doors and for him to open one it means that Smith in his current state, where his body is acting completely on impluse and memory, means that Tezuka wants to end this and now, and that in this state Smith is very strong, Tezuka is using this to counter Smith's state even though Tezuka hasn't fully let out all of _Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami_'s power," Fuji explained. Ryoma scowled.

"This isn't good," Ryoma said near inaudibly but Fuji heard him and looked at him.

"Ryoma what do you mean," Fuji asked sharply, Ryoma kept his eyes on the match but still ansewred the tensai.

"The reason Kevin challenged me is because I know him from the states when I lived there, he wanted to gage his power on mine because he knows when I'm at my best I'm much stronger than him, he is pushing to hard and at this rate Bucho will get himslef hurt, Kevin gose crazy when he gets like this, the idiot can't control himself all the time like he's another personand Tezuka is his target now, instead of me, I was always the target so he never hurt anyone and I almost always won so he was ok but now," Ryoma let problably the most words he has ever said at one time end there not elaborateing further.

"You make it sound like when he got to far into the game he used you as a punching bag," Ann said disgusted that Kevin would do that to 'HER' Ryoma.

"Well, not really I never let the games get that far if I could help it but now that Tezuka is playing him, who knows what Kevin'll do, Damn it all," Ryoma said quietly but they all heard him, Eiji and Momo suddenly looked over at their Bucho, Ann kept her eyes on the match, Fuji's keen eyes open and on Ryoma. Sakuno stared at the ground.

"Ochibi, it'll be ok," Eiji said getting ready to glomp Ryoma, but Ann stepped in the way pointing at Ryoma's heavily bandaged shoulder, Eiji stopped.

"Ryoma, do you know what will happen if Tezuka does win," Fuji asked.

"Kevin will either fall out of this state or he will try to beat up the first person he sees, it has to be me, I can handle him when even his team members can't," Ryoma deadpanned.

"Echizen how are you gonna be the first one he sees if he is still mad after he loses," Momo asked.

"No clue," Ryoma admitted.

"Well it can't be you your hurt already," Ann insisted.

"I have to, it's my fault I had to quit," Ryoma deadpanned.

"Ochibi, it wasn't your fault, NYA, you did your best," Eiji said.

"So if Kevin is still in his state and Tezuka beats him will he have go at Tezuka," Momo asked.

"Maybe, Kevin is a nice person, but in this state it's like Takashi's burning state he doesn't know me from Eiji-sempai," Ryoma said.

"So he just goes into another mindset, like Taka-san," Eiji said slightly relived.

"Aa."

"So if we can get him to let this state fall he'll be ok without hurting anyone," Sakuno spoke up, Ryoma thought about it then nodded.

"That could work, that idiot I can't believe he ignored my warning," Ryoma growled.

"Warning?"

"Before I left the states for the last time I told him to be careful and to keep his head straight cause I wouldn't be there to bail him out, back then I didn't know he was a Werewolf, so you can imagine how weird it was to see him here, and for him to challenge me it was a kick in my ass," Ryoma muttered audibly, everyone was still slightly shocked, one from Kevin's thing, and two from Ryoma talking maybe the most words he had ever sad in his life.

"You sound like Shinji-kun from the fudomine pack, NYA," Eiji said.

"Well it doesn't matter now cause it's match point for Tezuka," Fuji said, Ryoma snarled his anger and frustration.

"Game and match Seigaku," The ref called, Kevin is lying on his stomach breathing hard, Tezuka stood still then walked over to his pack.

"Congratulations Tezuka, but might have another problem," Fuji said as quietly to Tezuka as possible so as not to alert the others, namely Oishi, Yumiko, Inui, Kaidoh and Takashi.

"Aa, but he seems to be calming down," Tezuka observed, Ryoma watched Kevin with keen eyes, the blond got up and looked Ryoma in the eye his face contorted with rage, "never mind." Ryoma muttered 'shit' and walked into the arena slipping his shirt over his torso as he went, Fuji and Eiji grabbed him, and pulled him back, Kevin snarled and his eyes shown with bloodlust of a sort.

"Ochibi, you can't nya, let his pack members handle it," Eiji said, Ryoma shrugged.

"Do we have any more things to do," Ryoma asked, Tezuka shook his head, "Then we should et the hell out of here." Everyone took one look at Kevin and nodded and ran for the car and sped home.

-At the house-

"YAY SAKUNO-CHAN IS HERE TO STAY!" Eiji cried.

"Yes until another attempt is made on her," Inui said killing the happy mood at the dinner table.

"Inui-senpai that's not nice," Ann trilled.

"Well there's a 90 chance that those guys will come back for her before next year," Inui stated.

"Still," Ann glanced at Ryoma and Sakuno and Fuji who had all become a bit sadder since the words had been spoken.

"Oh right," Inui said and shut up, dinner went by quietly then Tezuka stood up and motioned for everyone to go into the meeting/living room, they did and once they all settled down Tezuka began speaking...

"Well, we had a good fair of luck today, and also a fair of bad luck, the good side is that Sakuno will be staying with us, the bad side is that Ryoma was severely injured," Ryoma glared at Tezuka who was impassive "So we will have to get on with our business and such, but I want everyone to rest for a week, that means a vacation, you'll be able to go in groups of four or more any where IN JAPAN you want to go, think about you're decisions and tell me tomorrow, good night," Tezuka finished and everyone went to their rooms, well couples slept together (NOT IN THE PERVERTED WAY MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS PLEASE!).

* * *

Ok sixth chap, I think, GAH I lost count, oh well next chap is the beginning of vacations!


End file.
